Memoirs of Geisha
by Hagiwara Nachi
Summary: Bagaimana desa itu mengalami pembantaian besar? Entahlah. Mereka hanya menyamar sebagai rounin. Bahkan, misi itu terlihat tidak mudah untuk diselesaikan.


Di belahan timur laut—bumi, sebuah desa kecil salah satu dari bagian negara Ombak sudah masuk ke dalam kategori berbahaya. Desa pelabuhan. Sebelumnya, desa itu memang kerap meminta bantuan ninja dari negara Api atau Angin. Namun, permasalahan yang biasa mereka hadapi hanya dikaterogikan sebatas misi tingkat C—tidak terlalu berat seperti negara minor lainnya yang memiliki konflik berkepanjangan dan permusuhan di dalam negara sendiri.

Desa itu, bukanlah desa bermasalah. Bantuan ninja yang biasanya lebih banyak diadopsi dari Konoha sekadar membantu permasalahan kecil yang acapkali terjadi. Namun belakangan, nama Gatou mengudara sebagai pemilik kekuatan setan yang mampu mengubah desa tenang bahkan nyaris sepi—menjadi sarang pelacur _._ Konoha sendiri sebagai pihak intervensi bahkan menaikan misi ke tingkat spesial A.

Mulai dari gadis-gadis biasa, cantik, sampai wanita berpenampilan menarik yang telah berkeluarga, kini lebih tertarik melakoni posisi pelacur. Belakangan, desa Pelabuhan disebut-sebut sebagai surga dunia. Pusat pengembangan prostitusi itu disatroni mulai dari pria kelas bawah hingga kelas tinggi sekalipun. Para lelaki lokal yang masih memiliki pikiran sehat mulai berkelompok secara tersembunyi dan melakukan penyelidikan serta pemboikotan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang kehilangan sahabat, kerabat, bahkan istri mereka, yang secara mengejutkan berpaling ke dunia perdagangan manusia _._ Ya. Mereka bukanlah perempuan murahan. Jika kesadaran mereka hilang—benar adanya sosok Gatou, sang mucikari-lah yang bermain di balik layar.

"Mengerikan sekali kalau begitu, apa tidak berbahaya untuk Sakura?" agak berbinar-binar, mata bulatnya mencemaskan gadis _pinky_ yang sejak dulu mengisi relung hatinya.

Sebelah tangannya menepuk kasar kepala poni pemuda itu, "Jangan berlebihan! Memuakkan sekali." Di hatinya tetaplah Sasuke, gombalan yang bahkan ternyata tulus itu malah terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Sakura.

Rock Lee hanya meringis menampilkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Tapi dia benar," pemuda di sampingnya memandang, "Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada seluruh wanita di sana. Bisa saja ada bias _jutsu_ yang membuat seseorang terpengaruh untuk menjadi pelacur."

"Lihat? Shikamaru saja paham." Kali ini si kepala poni itu menatap jahil, "Bagaimana kalau Naruto saja yang menyamar dengan _bunshin-_ nya."

" _Orioke no jutsu_ maksudmu? Tidak bisa, tim anbu sudah mengonfirmasi desa itu memiliki pengawal yang mampu mendetaksi _chakra_. Jika masuk tanpa menutup aliran _chakra,_ kita pasti akan menjadi sorotan antara pelanggan atau penyerang." Si kepala nanas itu menolak.

"Jangan libatkan wanita kalau begitu. Lebih aman bila kita masuk dengan menutup aliran _chakra_ sebagai pelanggan yang mencari jasa pelacur."

"Naruto benar, kita tidak bisa melibatkan _kunoichi_. Jika _jutsu_ mereka benar-benar membahayakan untuk perempuan, Sakura bisa dalam bahaya. Keputusan tepat jika kita bertiga yang menyamar sebagai pelanggan."

Waktu mereka yang menyempit tak bisa lagi membawa ke empat orang ninja misi itu berlama-lama di balik persembunyian. Selain gelapnya malam dan kebisingan mahluk kecil penghisap darah yang cukup mengganggu, permintaan misi saat ini berada pada keadaan mendesak—di mana sekelompok orang yang secara pribadi meminta bantuan Konoha, telah ditahan oleh pasukan Gatou.

"Ah, ya ... begitu aku lebih setuju." _Kunoichi_ itu tersenyum manis. Ketiga rekannya bisa mengatasi rasa khawatirnya sejak Tsunade memberikan misi yang tergolong mengerikan bagi setiap wanita.

"Kalau begitu, kau pergi saja menunggu Neji di perbatasan. Hokage- _sama_ sudah memerintahkan Neji untuk menyusul kemari. Lebih aman bila kau menunggunya di sana."

Misi ini bukan tingkat murahan. Selain tidak tahu _jutsu_ sejenis apa yang akan mereka hadapi, Shikamaru tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya di masa lalu—menjadi ketua yang gagal dan melukai rekannya.

" _Yosh_ , kita berangkat." _Jinchuuriki_ Konoha itu tampak bersemangat sekarang. Mungkin sambil menyelam minum air—melaksanakan misi, akan bertemu banyak wanita indah di sana.

Keempat orang itu memisah. Sakura kembali ke wilayah perbatasan yang berkisar 1 Km dari desa pelabuhan. Sementara Shikamaru, Naruto dan Rock Lee segera melakukan penyamaran mereka sebagai pelanggan.

Agak sedikit maskulin, gaya ketiganya kini bak _rounin_ tak bertuan. Kimono khas samurai yang memang disediakan untuk penyamaran melekat rapi tanpa menyisakan celah. Meskipun agak kurang pantas saat Rock Lee memakainya. Penampilannya bisa jadi perusak sejarah sebagai _rounin_ beralis dan berponi tebal.

"Naruto, atur _chakra_ -mu. Jangan sampai alirannya terbuka." Ujar Shikamaru nyaris tak terdengar. Rekannya yang punya emosi kurang stabil itu memang harus selalu dibentengi agar tidak berbuat spontan.

Ketiganya kini berjalan di antara keramaian desa. Aktivitas terang-terangan seperti perdagangan wanita sangat jelas terekspos. Belum lagi pemandangan tubuh-tubuh indah yang hanya dibaluti helaian kain tipis, seolah menyokong para wanita dari rentan belia hingga profesional berlomba-lomba menjajakan tubuh molek mereka dengan desis rayu memanggil nan menggoda.

"Ini benar-benar surga." Mati-matian ditepis pikiran nakalnya, Naruto tak lagi memperhatikan peringatan sang ketua tim.

"Kau benar, sudah begini aku tidak yakin kalau mereka terjerat _jutsu_." Jemarinya naik mengucek pelan mata bulatnya. Pemandangan di tempat ini tak pernah sekalipun ada di Konoha.

"Tujuan kita adalah rumah besar pelacuran. Jangan memandang ke sekeliling."

" _Ck,_ apa salahnya nikmati sebentar." Agak tersenyum jahil, lengannya naik menyingkut Shikamaru yang terlihat tegang dari raut wajahnya, "Ternyata IQ tinggi belum tentu mampu dengan misi seperti ini."

Mengabaikan Naruto, ia melangkah lebih cepat. "Merepotkan."

Bagi _Shinobi_ berusia 21 tahun seperti mereka, pemandangan yang memancing syahwat itu jelas mempermainkan akal sehat. Wajar saja, permintaan misi rahasia dari penduduk lokal selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Mungkin bukan karena pengawasan musuh yang ketat, melainkan godaan mahluk bertubuh indah itulah yang membelokkan misi menjadi wisata nirwana.

Tsunade saja, melakukan mediasi berkali-kali untuk siapa saja yang bisa diutus dalam misi tingkat A ini. Selain pertimbangan kemampuan rencana dan kekuatan, hal seperti mata keranjang adalah pengeksekusinya. Untuk itu, para ninja senior tak bisa dipercaya untuk misi ini. Terlebih Jiraiya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran mereka hingga berjalan dengan _tone_ yang lambat, mungkin tak ingin dicurigai sebagai _shinobi_ misi—sesungguhnya mereka menikmati pemandangan malam. Tak munafik, naluri liar itu menari-nari sekarang. Antara ingin mencoba, atau berpikir sehat menyelesaikan misi. Ini sulit. Sangat menyulitkan.

Pandangan wanita-wanita itu menusuk seolah berusaha menghipnotis siapa saja untuk singgah kepada mereka. Tak jarang pula, pemandangan bergairah tengah berciuman mesra atau sekadar berpeluk erat memancing naluri ingin mencobanya. _Kami-sama_ , entah bagaimana ketiga _shinobi_ itu menahan gairahnya.

"Ingat! Gunakan akal sehat." Nyaris tak terdengar, Shikamaru memperingati lagi.

Raut wajah ketiganya menegang, merasa tak nyaman saat sampai di gerbang rumah pelacuran yang menjadi induk di desa itu. Berdiri kokoh tiga bangunan besar—terpisah, di dalam lingkaran beton yang memagar tinggi. Ada dua pria bertubuh besar berjaga di gerbang utama. Mungkin sebagai akses keamanan bilamana seseorang pergi tanpa membayar. Ingar bingar melambung terdengar mengesampingkan malam yang sunyi. Ada tawa terbahak-bahak bahkan desahan dan erangan erotis yang membuat pikiran menjadi liar terdengar ramai mengudara. Sungguh, mereka sudah salah langkah. Jelas sekali musuh besar mereka adalah nafsu.

Dua penjaga itu mengawasi tajam. Satu dari mereka mendekat seolah memahami ketiga wajah yang tengah menyamar itu merupakan pelanggan baru.

"Dari mana?" suaranya agak berat. Menguliti pandangan Shikamaru yang kini menatapnya tenang.

" _Rounin_. Aku dengar tempat ini surga dunia, untuk itu kami di sini." Tak salah jika Tsunade mengutusnya. Selain retorika yang bagus, kemampuan akting dari pemuda yang malas direpotkan itu kini menjelma menjadi pria nakal yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Kalau kau ingin wanita dari rumah pelacuran ini, kau harus meyediakan uang muka di sini." Gertaknya menunjuk tanah tempatnya berpijak.

Sesuai dengan informasi yang masuk. Rumah pelacuran itu memang memiliki tarif yang sangat tinggi. Selain membayar di muka. Bayaran kepada _mucikari_ adalah yang paling membuat jatuh miskin. Jika tak beruang, jangan harap mencicipi wanita berkelas. Tapi itulah tujuan mereka—sang mucikari. Sosok yang diketahui dalang pemberi _jutsu_ itu harus mereka selesaikan.

"Tenang saja." Ujarnya sembari melempar sekantung penuh uang ke arah penjaga yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya, "Aku mau wanita nomor satu di sini, pertemukan saja aku dengan pemilik." Pinta Shikamaru lagi.

Di dalam hati, ketiga jantung _shinobi_ itu sudah tak tenang. Terlebih ketika kedua penjaga menarik diri untuk berdiskusi singkat. Entah curiga atau apa, ketiganya harus bersikap profesional sekarang.

"Ikut denganku!" ujar penjaga yang menyambut mereka tadi.

Ketiga orang itu berjalan mengekor meninggalkan satu penjaga di muka gerbang. Makin menaikkan bulu kuduk, suara-suara berisik yang menarik syahwat itu kian terdengar jelas menusuk ke telinga.

Jemari Rock Lee naik mengusap keringat samar di pelipisnya. Mata bulatnya itu kini mengawasi waspada keadaan sekitar. Pun dengan kedua rekannya, hanya untuk melihat lokasi musuh—niatnya. Tapi makin dipastikan, makin tersita pula pandangan mereka dengan adegan tak senonoh yang tak pantas dilakukan di tempat terbuka.

"Sial." Decihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Di sampingnya, Naruto sendiri memandang tak nyaman. Bisa dikatakan ketiganya benar-benar berada dalam situasi di luar dugaan. Butuh kepercayaan yang kuat agar sampai pada misi akhir mereka. Ya. Mereka pasti bisa.

Di depan sana, Gatou—sang pemilik rumah pelacuran, terlihat mencolok bak raja yang duduk bersama pengikutnya di balkon bangunan induk yang serupa rumah panggung. Tubuhnya besar seperti Jiraiya—mungkin lebih gemuk lagi. Wajahnya angkuh menampilkan kesan pria jahat berusia 40-tahunan. Dengan santainya tubuh yang terbalut kimono hitam itu duduk ditemani beberapa orang pria yang sepertinya sudah menjadi pelanggan emas. Jangan lupakan para pelacur yang tengah melayani dengan pijatan-pijatan di pundak mereka. Bahkan di sana terlihat tiga wanita spesial di belakang Gatou berpenampilan agak berbeda.

Ketiga wanita itu berparas bak bidadari. Wajah mulus, tulang pipi yang menaik cantik, riasan tak terlalu tebal benar-benar menampakkan wajah indah mereka sangat natural, berbeda level dengan pelacur lainnya, bahkan dengan yang ada di sepanjang jalan tadi. Tubuh mereka tertutup kimono rapi, tanpa celah yang menunjukan kemolekan. Biarpun bergitu, ketiganya sangat menarik di pandang. Mereka hanya duduk manis. Sesekali terkekeh anggun ikut dalam obrolan. Tunggu, itu bukan pelacur. Cara berpakaian dengan obi yang terikat di belakang?—mereka _geisha_.

Ah siapa peduli, di jaman yang semakin maju keberadaan _geisha_ yang notabene-nya memiliki sejarah sebagai seniman tradisional penghibur, dengan tujuan hidup menjadi simpanan _danna—_ pria kaya yang mampu menyokong hidupnya, di mata orang-orang dengan pandangan tak suka, sama saja dengan pelacur yang dibeli orang. Hanya satu level lebih tinggi; menguasai seni dan ahli dalam berpenampilan menarik—mereka tetap memuakkan bagi wanita biasa.

Fakta menariknya, ketiga _geisha_ itu seolah merusak sejarah leluhurnya yang bermartabat tinggi dengan berada di rumah pelacuran. Harusnya mereka berada di Okiya 'kan? Rumah pendidikan bagi para _geisha_ meraup ilmu seni dan aturan ketat dalam tata krama, sebelum mereka memperoleh _danna_ yang mampu membeli dengan harga tinggi. Atau jangan-jangan _danna_ mereka adalah Gatou. Seharusnya obi penanda _geisha_ itu tidak terpasang lagi. Bahkan wajah mereka tak tertutup makeup kabuki yang menjadi identitas _geisha_. Dan seluruh analisis itu makin menari indah di kepala Shikamaru yang masih berusaha menerjemahkan situasi. Agaknya, menilai keadaan lawan malah tersita pada kehadiran tiga _geisha_ itu.

Atau? Shikamaru tertarik pada mereka? entahlah, _toh_ pandangan kedua rekannya jelas ikut tersita pada ketiga sosok anggun yang duduk seperti ratu. Mereka larut dalam penilaian masing-masing. Mungkin menilai siapa yang paling cantik.

"Lihat, siapa ini? Pelanggan baru." Sosok terduga Gatou bersorak menyambut. Kedua telapak tangannya bertepuk tanpa suara. Ada kekehan melecehkankan yang dilontarkan orang-orang di sana. Sebuah sambutan yang cukup memuakkan.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, penjaga tersebut menarik diri. Meninggalkan ketiga pelanggan baru dihadapan Gatou. Ketiganya berdiri di halaman bangunan induk. Menatap sang mucikari yang berada tiga meter di atas mereka.

"Berikan kami wanita terbaik yang kau punya. Berapapun harganya pasti aku bayar." Ujar Shikamaru membuka. Manik hitamnya kini fokus menatap Gatou. Berusaha merasakan aliran _chakra_ seperti apa yang ia hadapi. Sayang sekali, dia bukan Kiba yang punya insting tajam seperti itu.

"Kau _rounin_? Apa kau yakin mampu membayar dari penghasilan membunuhmu itu." Sebelah alisnya naik menyelidiki, "Di sini, wanita paling murah saja tidak akan sanggup kau bayar dengan seluruh uang yang kau punya." Ejeknya. Mucikari ini benar-benar memilih pelanggannya. Sekelas _rounin,_ tidak akan diberikannya sehelai rambut pelacur untuk mereka.

"Kenapa tak kau beli saja jasa wanita di pinggir jalan. Mereka lebih murah. Kalau kau pandai memilih, kau pasti bisa dapat lubang surga yang agak rapat." Terbahak-bahak, gurauan tak pantas dari salah satu pelanggan Gatou menarik seluruh orang di sana tertawa.

"Sialan kau!" Langsung saja. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto lepas kendali. Ia masuk ke _mode_ _shenin_ dan menyerang sang mucikari dengan _rasengan_.

Tanpa perhitungan yang matang itu, sekarang berdiri kokoh belasan penjaga yang muncul dalam sekejap dan membuat benteng perlindungan di sekitar Gatou—saat ia berhasil menghindar. Jeritan terdengar bersamaan ketika ledakan dari _rasengan_ Naruto menghancurkan sudut balkon bangunan induk.

"Ninja sialan!" makinya geram. Tatapannya berubah tajam menyaksikan bagaiamana kacaunya rumah pelacuran miliknya. Para pelanggan dan para wanitanya berhamburan keluar. Sudah begini, omsetnya pasti turun drastis, "HABISI MEREKA!"

Selangkah lebih cepat, Gatou menarik diri masuk ke dalam bangunan induk. Ketiga _geisha_ -nya juga ikut berlari di belakang. Baginya, ketiga _shinobi_ yang entah dari mana itu pasti bisa dihabisi seketika oleh penjaganya.

"Shikamaru!"

Manik hitam itu kini mengikuti arah teriakan Naruto. Dengan sigap, tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti sang mucikari. Sementara kedua rekannya berusaha menghalau hambatan dari para penjaga.

"Jangan biarkan si brengsek itu lari!" Teriak Rock Lee sebelum Shikamaru ikut menghilang ke dalam bangunan.

" _Yosh_! Bagian luar adalah tugas kita!"

Kepanikan benar-benar melanda rumah pelacuran. Aktivitas yang berhamburan agak memperlambat pergerakan Shikamaru dalam pengejaran. Sang mucikari bergeliat hapal akan tempat-tempat miliknya. Hal yang merugikan untuk Shikamaru. Di mana deretan bilik-bilik membentang panjang di kodidor yang berkelok-kelok, cukup banyak dan memusingkannya.

" _Kagemane no jutsu_!" jurus itu meluncur ke arah sang mucikari. Di tempat yang sudah cukup lenggang, jurus andalan klan Nara itu memanjang kian cepat tanpa hambatan.

Telapak tangan Gatou naik mengarah ke hadapan Shikamaru hingga sejajar dengan bahu, " _Ninpu, sichi henge_!" ucapnya ke arah Shikamaru. Setelah itu, didorong tubuh salah satu _geisha_ yang berlindung di belakang tubuhnya—ke arah Shikamaru.

Terkejut bukan main. Seketika tubuh Shikamaru menegang. _Kagemane_ -nya yang belum mencapai Gatou mengendur. Rasa panas menjalar tepat seperti hentakan angin yang menyerang dari arah depan. _Geisha_ yang didorong Gatou ke arahnya kini terjatuh ke dalam tangkapannya. Iris hijau sang _geisha_ menatap takut dan terkejut. Ia tak menyangka sang tuan akan memberikannya sebagai tumbal—mungkin.

"Kau ingin mengalahkanku? Kalahkan dulu nafsumu!" setelahnya, mucikari itu terkekeh geli sembari menarik diri bersama kedua _geisha_ -nya yang tersisa.

Shikamaru tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya kaku. Ada hasrat-hasrat liar yang kini menjalar dalam aliran darahnya. Dicengkramnya kuat pundak sang _geisha_ hingga terdengar suara merintih sakit. Dengan dorongan keras, tubuh yang lebih langsing darinya itu terdorong masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik. Terus terdorong hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Entah perintah dari mana, seolah tersihir dan tidak lagi memiliki kuasa penuh pada tubuhnya sendiri, Shikamaru menghimpitnya tepat setelah mengunci pintu bilik—rapat. Kedua lengan kekarnya masih berusaha mengikuti otaknya yang berintelegensi di atas 200. Di samping kedua bahu sang _geisha_ , kedua telapak tangannya beradu dengan lantai, bergetar hebat menopang tubuhnya ke atas agar menjauh dari tubuh sang _geisha_. Dalam kesadaraan yang sudah mulai pudar, hasrat-hasrat liar makin menari, menarik kesadarannya. Matanya memerah. Urat-urat halus tampak keluar di seluruh tubuh Shikamaru. Semakin lama, tubuhnya semakin panas.

 _Geisha_ itu sendiri berusaha mendorong tubuh Shikamaru, namun nihil. Tenaga Shikamaru bahkan dua kali lipat dari biasanya, "Tuan sadarlah, anda dikendalikan _jutsu_!" teriaknya mendorong tubuh Shikamaru.

"A—aku tidak bi—sa—" mati-matian bertahan, Shikamaru kalah. Tubuhnya seperti kutub magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Pertahanan kedua lengannya jatuh beriringan dengan lumatan kasar bibirnya pada bibir ranum wanita itu. Seperti kesetanan, jemarinya menyusup, menekan kuat bagian belakang kepala sang _geisha_ dan meremas-remas sanggul rambutnya hingga rambut-rambut halus itu tak lagi tertata sempurna.

 _Geisha_ itu terus berontak. Kakinya bergerak liar di atas lantai. Sementara tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Shikamaru yang benar-benar menguncinya. Namun, semakin kuat dorongan yang ia lakukan, semakin brutal Shikamaru menciumnya. Bibirnya terus mengulum, melumat, bahkan menggigit bibir wanita itu—kasar. Kedua tangannya bekerja seperti pria terlatih. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya membuka bagian atas kimono, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi meremas kuat kedua rahang sang _geisha_ dengan jemarinya hingga rasa sakit hadir dan bibir ranum itu terbuka.

Begitu hal itu berhasil dilakukan, lidahnya mulai menari liar di dalam mulut sang _geisha_. Mengabsen tiap gigi yang ia miliki dan menghisap kuat lidah menggoda yang semakin berontak. Makin liar, nafsu itu terasa semakin besar. Sementara itu, jemarinya mulai beralih ke bagian paling intim sang _geisha_.

"Hen— _umph—ti—kan!_ "

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Ciuman Shikamaru beralih pada jenjang leher putih yang makin terlihat menarik saat tubuh bagian atas sekarang benar-benar polos tak tertutup apapun. Sebelah jemarinya yang masih bebas, mencekik leher mulus itu—memaksa kepala sang _geisha_ mengadah memberi ruang agar ciumannya makin leluasa.

Satu hentakan keras dan tubuh Shikamaru terpelanting ke samping. _Geisha_ itu bangkit berdiri sembari berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Tapi _jutsu_ yang memengaruhi Shikamaru benar-benar membuatnya limbung. Kesadarannya masih berjuang sekarang. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya.

Secepatnya ia berdiri menangkap pergelangan tangan sang _geisha_. Di bantingnya tubuh itu ke atas kasur hingga wanita itu terpekik kesakitan, disusul tubuhnya yang kembali menghimpit dari atas. Nalurinya mengambil alih. Organ kejantanannya menegang. Merangsang setiap sentuhan tubuh mereka yang semakin intim. Tubuhnya yang berhimpitan rapat tanpa adanya jarak mulai bergerak kecil di atas tubuh sang _geisha—_ memanjakan bagian bawahnya yang mengeras, atau menikmat bagian kembar yang kini seolah menyatu pada dada bidangnya. Desahan erotis mulai terdengar dari sang _geisha_ di sela-sela cumbuan panas pada jenjang lehernya.

Masih berusaha menguasai tubuh, kali ini Shikamaru berhenti menciumi. Nafasnya memburu penuh nafsu. Keringatnya bahkan urat-urat biru menghiasi pelipisnya. Ditatapnya dalam manik indah sang geisah yang kini menatapnya antara lelah dan minta dilepaskan. Bagaimana bisa wajah secantik bidadari itu menjadi _geisha._ Bahkan, pada kenyataannya sejak awal Shikamaru tahu, _geisha_ di hadapannya merupakan yang paling cantik dari dua _geisha_ lainnya.

Gairah besar terasa makin bergejolak sekarang. Seperti tau akan kekalahannya mengendalikan tubuh, kepala dengan satu kuncir tinggi—khas identitas seorang Nara itu ia jatuhkan secara paksa ke samping kepala sang _geisha._ Bibirnya yang menyetuh telinga kiri wanita itu berujar lemah penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku ... aku ... tidak bermaksud seperti ini."

Dan kalimat itu menjadi kesadaran terakhir yang bisa Shikamaru kendalikan. Setelahnya bibir itu kembali ia nikmati, bahkan lebih brutal lagi. Tubuh _geisha_ itu sendiri sudah lemas, menerima rangsangan saat Shikamaru dengan nafsu besarnya menciumi leher, dada, hingga melumat organ intimnya—dia pasrah. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Sangat cepat dan di luar dugaan. Pertama kali dalam hidup Shikamaru, bukan hanya ciuman pertamanya—bahkan keperjakaannya, hilang bersama seorang _geisha_.

.

.

.

"Si—sial!"

Di dalam bilik kamar berukuran sedang, Shikamaru terjaga. Beberapa menit waktunya memibiasakan diri, barulah kesadarannya benar-benar mereka ulang kejadian semalam, saat mendapati tubuh polosnya hanya tertutup selimut. Sangat jelas. Bahkan teramat sangat jelas. Jemarinya meremas rambut hitamnya yang terurai. Kelakuan biadabnya semalam benar-benar aib seumur hidupnya.

Diliriknya lipatan rapi—kimono _rounin_ miliknya. Penyesalan itu tidak akan pernah berujung. Keadaan ruangan yang rapi seolah menyuratkan bahwa _geisha_ yang ditidurinya benar-benar profesional dalam memberikan layanan. Entah di mana dia sekarang. Keberadaannya lenyap seperti angin.

Tubuh itu bergerak cepat mengenakan pakaiannya. Diliriknya tipis jam dinding yang masih sehat berdetak.

 _Sudah 4 jam aku tertidur?_

Buru-buru tubuhnya bergerak gesit melewati lorong-lorong yang kini sudah berantakan. Naruto dan Rock Lee benar-benar menghabisi tanpa ampun. Hingga tubuhnya menginjak halaman depan, Pemandangan mengerikan mampu membuatnya terdiam. Desa yang sunyi, mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan—jelas keadaan yang jauh berbeda dari empat jam yang lalu.

Agak merinding, Shikamaru melangkah melewati mayat-mayat tersebut. Bagaimana bisa kedua rekannya menghabisi dengan sadis. Bahkan dari tubuh mayat tak terlihat penyebab tewas karena serangan _rasengan_ Naruto atau _taijutsu_ Rock Lee. Seperti sabetan benda tajam yang memotong habis tubuh-tubuh itu. Atau jangan-jangan kedua rekannya benar-benar menjadi _rounin_?

Tidak ada lagi aktivitas yang terjadi. Bau anyir tercium di mana-mana. Masih belum mendapatkan jawaban ke mana kedua rekannya pergi, sekelebat sosok mendekat membuatnya waspada.

"Shikamaru!"

Suara itu—Naruto. Di redupnya cahaya matahari yang mulai menysisir bumi, iris hitamnya bisa menangkap sekelebat sosok itu merupakan kedua rekannya, berlari bersama kelima orang lainnya; Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shino, dan Chouji.

Ketujuh orang itu mendekat, menatap Shikamaru tak percaya. Berdiri rapi tanpa sedikitpun mengalami cacat tubuh—bahkan noda.

"Kau? Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

Agak menatap heran, Shikamaru mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa membunuh mereka semua, Shika?"

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Masashi Kishimoto

 _'Sichi henge'_ —Gatou _jutsu_ _ **Disclaimer**_ Mori Chikako

 _if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine! /_

 _Warning : Sorry for Rate M (implisit), Typo_ (s), OoC, DLDR, **_No bashing purpose_** _!_

 _Thank's for reading_

 _And_

 _Mind to review? Sankyu._

 _Memoirs of Geisha_ / **TBC**


End file.
